yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Avril Lavigne - Everything Back But You (Audio)
Descripción Avril Lavigne - Everything Back But You (Audio) HQ HD From "The Best Damn Thing" released 2007 To listen the rest of the album: 01. Girlfriend ➡http://youtu.be/JnYgQZ-QULI 02. I Can Do Better ➡http://youtu.be/ALgD3uax6gU 03. Runaway ➡http://youtu.be/VhQCIdwLELo 04. The Best Damn Thing ➡http://youtu.be/tLqe4BJEnak 05. When You're Gone ➡http://youtu.be/ZL5IBopJF8s 06. Everything Back But You ➡http://youtu.be/HGEQMAzc8a4 07. Hot ➡http://youtu.be/7DSgQgxhI4I 08. Innocence ➡http://youtu.be/LFTfrCFSgXE 09. I Don't Have To Try ➡http://youtu.be/H-Lrv-Vpdjc 10. One Of Those Girls ➡http://youtu.be/TWENHaZkM3Q 11. Contagious ➡http://youtu.be/aTdUtlrFGL0 To listen the instrumentals of the album: 01. Girlfriend ➡http://youtu.be/FwQtDC7anww 02. I Can Do Better ➡http://youtu.be/ZzZ4x9V7srE 03. Runaway ➡http://youtu.be/wSAwHjQB27Q 04. The Best Damn Thing ➡http://youtu.be/WSy4e6JlFPs 05. When You're Gone ➡http://youtu.be/Agp1-4NeF2s 06. Everything Back But You ➡http://youtu.be/87oEYri_5ow 07. Hot ➡http://youtu.be/8AiCBSLD-fI 08. Innocence ➡http://youtu.be/mNYJVQtFy-k 09. I Don't Have To Try ➡http://youtu.be/IGL-4Ge0FWM 10. One Of Those Girls ➡http://youtu.be/-yZz6ADpYzo 11. Contagious ➡http://youtu.be/KzqqXTfx-q8 Written by Avril Lavigne and Butch Walker Produced by Butch Walker Lyric: Today was the worst day I went through hell I wish I could remove it from my mind Two months away from you but I couldn't tell I thought that everything was gonna be just fine The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it It smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you There is no way you can get around it Because you wrote "I wish you were her" You left out the "E" You left without me And now you're somewhere out there With a bitch slut psycho babe I hate you Why are guys so lame? Everything I gave you I want everything back but you My friends tried to tell me all along that you weren't the right one for me My friends tried to tell me to be strong I bet you didn't think that I would see The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times Now you're losing me, you're losing me now Because you wrote "I wish you were her" You left out the "E" You left without me And now you're somewhere out there With a bitch slut psycho babe I hate you Why are guys so lame? Everything I gave you I want everything back but you The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note Something wasn't quite right about it It smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you There is no way you can get around it Because you wrote "I wish you were her" You left out the "E" You left without me And now you're somewhere out there With a bitch slut psycho babe I hate you Why are guys so lame? Everything I gave you I want everything back but you I wish you were her You left out the "E" You left without me I wish you were her You left out the "E" You left without me Everything back but you Categoría:Vídeos